Angel and Ryoko's runnaway flight
by Ryoko Hino
Summary: Basicaly a croosver between My caaricters and Tenchi and this is a part of one REALLY BIG FIC, and once I get it done I will post it.


Welcome to Adobe GoLive 4

Angel and Ryoko's Runaway flight 

By Ryoko Hino.  
  
Hey! You guys, I found this little Masaki shrine, Angel yelled as she ran through the door. Naoko shot her a look like you-forgot-to-do-it-again. She ran back to the door and attempted taking off her shoes and waving the broshure in the air. It would make a GREAT vacation spot! And near by they have a little Hot Springs too! She had succeeded removing her first high heel and she was working on the other one, without ripping her business suit.   
Naoko walked over the coffee machine and refilled his cup, than motioned her asking if she wanted a cup, she shook her head. I think we need a vacation, especially Mark since he has been laid off.  
Alexis put in unnecessarily From a McDonies too no less. Angel suppressed a giggle, Nako gave her a signal along the lines of don't tease him about this one. That made her want to laugh even more.  
Hey, I didn't think they'd lay me off if I started a grease fire, burnt the neighboring eight blocks, and caused about 50 explosions from car gas tanks, killing about 15 people. Mark added. Angel now was on the edge of bursting. Next they all know Naoko was soaked with sting hot coffee and screaming and Angel was in an undignified heap of bisnuss suit and blond hair. Lex guessed that Angel had her hair stuck in the shoes Velcro and was trying to get it out. Meanwhile Naoko was sitting on the counter drinking his hot coffee, straight out of the pot and no less. When Angel in a final struggle to free her hair, kicks the high heel off just right to send the shoe and her flying. The shoe hit Naoko in the back of the head spilling coffee all over him. What was worse Alexis was right. Thanks you guys I needed to be cheered up! Both Mark and Lex burst out into laughter.  
Angel did a backwards summersault and started to untangle her hair from her limbs. Any thing for a friend. She said jokingly.  
I didn't think that was too funny, YOU did not get doused with hot coffee.  
Well, than you need a vacation. Angel said with pride.  
No I think he needs a bath. Lex pointed out.  
That too, but they have a hot springs! Angel added in.  
I think he needs a cold' bath. Pointed out Mark, and he was right. Naoko was ready to kill Angel at any given moment.  
I think they have that too, Angel said while looking through the brochure.   
Naoko pounced on her, Gimme that!   
  
**********************************  
  
Dad, Grandpa! How could you rent out rooms for a vacation spot!?!   
Like this son. He said as he banged a sign saying Masaki Shrine Vacation spot pay in temple.'  
Tenchi, we are short of money, we need all the help we can get. Besides this will keep everybody busy. The older man said.  
But, we have hardly any room for all of the girls. How are we going to have room for guests too? the black haired Tenchi said.  
Don't worry we talked to little Washu. It will be OOOKKKKAAAAYYY.   
Your really helpful dad. Tenchi said while rolling his eyes.  
  
*******************************************  
  
About one week later  
Angel got out of the car and fell flat on her face. She muttered something into the mud. Than stood up and dusted her self off. Isn't this place so cute? she squilled.  
I wouldn't know I can't see around your inflated head. Naoko put in.  
Oh sorry. She moved away from the van door. Lex, Mark, and Naoko got out and they all were looking around.  
Well I think it's sweet! Lex added.  
Mark leaned in the direction of Naoko and whispered, Yeah for a run down sty.  
Come on! Let's go get our rooms! Angel squealed while she grabbed Naoko's arm and started to drag him to the Temple. Naoko shot Mark the Save Me' look.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Welcome to the Masaki Shrine vacation hot spot how may I help you? Tenchi asked from behind the desk.  
Well enthusiastic aren't we? We have reservations. Angel said very happily.  
Under what name?  
Hino, Angel, Hino.   
Okay you have two rooms reserved am I right?  
Yep, one for me and Lex and one for Mark and Nako.  
Let me call the bell hop for you and she'll get your bags.  
Thank you!  
Tenchi tapped the bell on the desk, and waited, 10 seconds, he rang the bell again, 20 seconds, he rang the bell again, 40 seconds, he turned around and yelled Ryoko Aika!! 20 more seconds passed, very uncomfortable, Please excuse me. Tenchi left the desk and went into the back room only to find Ryoko and Aika sleeping on the food baskets. Both looked as if they were eating before they had fallen asleep. What are you doing? Tenchi asked.   
Aika woke up, Tenchi, what a surprise! She elbowed Ryoko to wake her up.  
Oh Tenchi! How are you? Ryoko put in.  
What are you doing? Tenchi asked them both.  
Ryoko muttered under her breath.  
Why, Tenchi, we were only resting our eyes for about a minute. Aika responded.  
Aren't you supposed to be working? We have guests. Tenchi replied.  
Oh really, good for you. Ryoko added as she rolled over. Aika elbowed her again, Okay fine I'll get up.   
Come on they've been waiting for 5 minutes already!  
I'm up what else do you want from me? Tenchi gave Ryoko a look saying she needs to work. She sighed, Fine I'll get up.  
  
*******************************************  
  
I wander what can be taking them so long, Nako asked Angel.  
I don't know, Honestly I'm used to waiting. Angel replyed.  
Mark and Lex walked into the temple. Hey what's taking so long? Mark asked.  
I am sick of waiting I want to get changed and go to the hot springs. Lex added.  
Me too but if you listen REALLY hard you can here that cute guy from behind the desk talking to the two other bell hops. Angel said.  
cute boy? WHERE? WHERE?!? Lex asked with hearts in her eyes. All three of them got sweatdrops.  
Tenchi walked up to the desk and said, Sorry for the wait their coming, he turned his head and yelled into the back room.   
Off in the distance you could hear two small, coming's soon followed by a Ryoko get up! Tenchi is calling.' Soon Ryoko and Aika, both wearing a red jacket with gold trim, riding pants, red of course, and a small pill-box hat. we're here you happy? Ryoko, a girl with blue-green hair, said in a somewhat angry tone.   
Tenchi told Angel and her friends, These are our bell hops, Ryoko and Aika they will take your luggage and show you to your rooms.   
Ryoko muttered under her breath.  
Angel squeaked. Our bags are over here! Angel led them to the car and opened the trunk. There they are. There were about 20 bags, Five of them were quite large, one trunk, and the rest were smaller bags but they weighed almost three times heavyer than the larger ones. And there is a trunk on the roof of the car, but you don't need to cary that one.  
Ryoko started to unloadf the bags then turned to Aika, Are you going to help or what?  
No I am not, she replied.  
  
Well as you see I'm a princess so therefore I don't have to cary anything.  
Well you aint gonna just stand there!   
Your right, she replyed, Ryoko looked like she had just won the battle. I'm going to show them to their room!   
Now Ryoko was pissed. You are going to carry these bags even if I have to hurt you first! Sparks were coming out of her fists. The next moment she looked way to calm, it was kinda scary. But you probably don't want to carry anything, because you don't want Tenchi finding out that you are a whinp.  
A WHIMP! SINCE WHEN! GIMME THAT BAG! Aika screamed as she tried to take one of the smaller ones Ryoko resisted to give her it.  
Get your own! Ryoko shouted back. The bag was pulled back and forth like a tennis ball between the two.   
Naoko busted in and gently grabbed it from the two girls. I'll take this thank you.   
See Ryoko look what you did, you made our guest take the bag what manners you have. Aika said.  
Ryoko Growled. Aika it was YOUR fault you didn't want to take any bags in the firs place.!   
Did not!  
DID TOO!  
Dear god as if I don't hear enouf of this from Angel and Lex. Angel I thought this was sposed to be a vacation not a trip to see othe people argue. Naoko added.  
We never argue angel put in.  
We do, Mage added.  
Do not! Angell yelled.  
Do too!  
Do not!  
  
********************************************  



End file.
